Looking for a home
by Couldn'tComeUpWithAUsername
Summary: The third story in the 'looking' series. I will eventually finish this once I have written the first two. In the meantime check out the first one, Looking for a friend.
1. Introduction

**I'm putting this story on temporary hold. I originally planned to finish this story and then write two prequels, but I think it is best to write them in chronological order. So this story may not be updated for a long time. Update: The first story 'Looking for a home' is now up.**

The snow and ice from the new ramp settled, and penguins began streaming up the new ramp out of emperor land, to freedom. Penguins everywhere were talking about how Mumble had saved them all from doom, again, and this time without any help from the aliens. Then Gloria called out "Mumble! Where are you Mumble?"

Bryan heard her and came over to her. "Yeah. About that. I saw mumble go down with a big chunk of ice as the last of the avalanche came down. He was still dancing as I saw him go under." As this sunk in and Gloria started to cry, Bryan added "He gave his life to save the thousands of penguins down there. Not to mention the entire next generation of chicks. Without him, there would not have been any more emperor penguins, ever."

Erik chose that moment to walk up and ask "Mommy, where's Pa?" In response, Gloria just looked further up the ramp. Erik followed her gaze, and saw a single grey feather sticking out of the snow.

Two days later, Mumble's funeral was underway. The penguins had built a monument to him out of stone and ice, and the entire population of emperor land, and the Adélies were on their way to release Mumble's body into the sea. Gloria, Erik, and Mumble's parents were leading the enormous procession. As they got close to the ocean, a small spot on the ground started glowing, a kind of translucent yellow-orange color.

As the circle widened and started getting brighter, Gloria said "What is that?", almost the first time she had spoken since Mumble had died. The phenomenon continued to grow, and swirling flames grew around it, melting some of the snow near it. (If you play Destiny, it looks kind of like the solar transmat effect.)

As the portal grew to human size a figure fell to the ground as he came out, a human. He stood up and then looked around, saw the penguins, and smiled, pleased he had hit the right spot first try. Then he looked at Gloria and said "Please don't throw his body into the ocean. It would be very annoying to have to find him and bring him back out."

"Who are you?" Gloria asked.

"The name's Dylan." The man said "I guess I need to explain some things to you."

**Dylan: I know that chapter was pretty short-**

**Erik: it was really short.**

**Dylan: Yes Erik, your father's a hero and deserves more than five hundred words, you don't have to sing me an opera.**

**Erik: How did you know what I was gonna say?**

**Dylan: Later chapters will be longer Erik, I promise!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Happy Feet, How to train your dragon, or Destiny 2 (I wish I did!)


	2. Explanation

**I'm putting this story on temporary hold. I originally planned to finish this story and then write two prequels, but I think it is best to write them in chronological order. So this story may not be updated for a long time. ****Update: The first story 'Looking for a home' is now up.**

"As I said before, my name is Dylan. I come from, well originally anyway, the world of the aliens. Now I'm going to have to explain some things to you penguins, so my story will make sense to you." Dylan held out his hand as he spoke. "This is the world you live on." an image like a hologram, but more solid and colorful appeared above his hand, then it rotated so Antarctica was facing towards the penguins. "And this is where you live." Dylan said as he tapped on the coast. "Now here's where it starts to get complicated. The sun is what's called a star. Outside of a planet, it looks like this." A floating image of the sun appeared in Dylan's hand. "Your world, as well as seven others, spin around the sun." A model of the solar system replaced the sun in Dylan's hand. "This whole arrangement with a star and planets is called a solar system. A group of billions of these solar systems is called a galaxy, and an infinite spread of galaxies going off in all directions is what is called a universe."

"Wow, that's a lot Dylan." Gloria said "But I think I got it"

"Hold on, This is where it gets really weird. There are an infinite amount of universes, all existing simultaneously, and this whole existence is called the multiverse." "You got all that?" All the penguins nodded. "Good." Dylan said "Because that's where my story begins. Here's the short version. In the human world, I was an inventor."

"A what?" Erik asked.

"Well Erik, an inventor is a person that builds new machines to solve problems in the world, or just to make money. Anyway, I had made a few very successful new inventions that solved peoples problems all over the world, and made me a good amount of money."

"You've mentioned that before, what is money?" Ramon interrupted.

"Well, money is a human thing. People all need food to eat, so they can live, but not everybody can get their own food, the way they live, so they do other things like build things, or work for people to get money, which they can trade to people who have food. The people who have food sell their food for money then use the money to get things they dont have." Its a very selfish system, some people end up with lots of money and everything they need and more, and some people end up with almost nothing."

"Anyway." Dylan was pretty annoyed at this point. "I used all the money I had gotten to build a very special machine. This machine had two parts. The first part was able to control time and space in any place in any universe. Essentially, it could do anything. The second part was more important though. This machine was able to think like a person can. I told it to do a lot of things that it could not do, so the machine decided that the best way to accomplish the things I wanted was to make me able to do them myself. The machine hit me with some strange energy that I was never able to recreate and analyze, which is probably a good thing. This energy completely changed me inside and out."

An X-ray of a normal human appeared next to Dylan. "This is what a normal human looks like inside. They have what are called organs, parts of the body that do things you need to live. These organs include a heart, to move blood, lungs, to breathe air, and a stomach to digest food."

Above the first X-ray, an X-ray of an emperor penguin appeared. "This is a picture of what an ordinary penguin looks like inside. You also have a heart, lungs, and a stomach. On the outside, I look like a normal human." An X-ray of Dylan appeared next to the human X-ray. "The entire inside of my body mutated into cells that, like the machine I built, can manipulate time and space. I am now a god. I can do anything I want and go anywhere I want. The machine I built had the capacity to handle four terra-watts. I can have access to an infinite amount of energy, though I have no idea where it comes from. However, I can only access a limited amount of energy at a time, exactly four yotta-watts, so I am exactly ten quadrillion times more powerful then the machine that did this to me."

"That's amazing!" Erik said. "You can really do anything?"

"Anything you can imagine." Dylan responded.

"Can you fly?" Erik asked.

"Of course I can Erik, that's easy. I'll have to let you try it some time."

"However" Dylan continued. "When I got these powers, I tried to tell my friends. Most didn't believe me, and the ones that did shunned me like whatever mutation I had was contagious. So, I left earth, and traveled throughout the multiverse. I made a lot of good friends, like Hiccup and his friends, and Cayde-6 and the guardians. However I also made one very dangerous enemy. His name is Dominus Ghaul, and he is much, much stronger then me."

"He almost succeeded in killing all the guardians, he would have without my interference. I thought I had killed him and crashed a spaceship into his body, but he is back and now he wants to conquer the multiverse. I am the only thing standing in his way, and I'm nowhere near strong enough to even slow him down. So I started to search the multiverse, world by world for somebody stronger than Ghaul."

"After three weeks of hiding from Ghaul and scanning for anybody using the peculiar power I have, I finally got a ping, but I only got a location, not a name, description, and picture like I should have, before the ping disappeared. Can you guess who it was? Anyone?"

The penguins thought for a moment, then all yelled "Mumble!"

"That's right." Dylan said. "From the limited information I got before his signature disappeared, he is at least a hundred times more powerful Ghaul." a fourth X-ray appeared next to the penguin one. "This one is a scan of Mumble, he has a god-brain thing that's half the size of mine, but two thousand times more efficient, hence his far greater power then me or Ghaul. Whatever mutation happened to him when his egg was dropped,"

Memphis looked down and shuffled his feet "must have had a similar effect to what that machine did to me, except more profound, I can still pass for a normal human, but the whole feathers and dancing thing really set him apart, I guess its the price he payed for such amazing powers."

"So now you know why I'm here." Dylan said "I need help to stop Ghaul from killing everyone in the multiverse, and there is only one person in the world who can help me." "So, everybody who wants me to resurrect Mumble, raise your, um, flipper!" Every penguin in Antarctica raised a flipper and cheered. Gloria, Memphis, Norma Jean, and Erik put down Mumble's body, and Dylan walked over to him, put his hand on Mumble's chest and they both started to glow. Then he pulled his hand away, the glowing stopped, and Mumble's eyes opened.

_Well, there you have it chapter two. I plan to do a lot more, pretty much until I run out of ideas._

**Mumble- Thanks for bringing me back to life Dylan, it was really dark and creepy being dead.**

**Dylan- Wait, you remember being dead? This is huge! Tell me about it!**

**Mumble- Well it was kind of like- Did you say fish? I haven't eaten in days?**

**Dylan- Uhh... never mind.**

Disclaimer: I don't own happy feet, how to train your dragon, or destiny 2 (I wish I did!)


	3. Training begins

**I'm putting this story on temporary hold. I originally planned to finish this story and then write two prequels, but I think it is best to write them in chronological order. So this story may not be updated for a long time. ****Update: The first story 'Looking for a home' is now up.**

"So explain to me again what's going on, Dylan."

"Okay Mumble, here's the deal. Ghaul is a bad guy. He wants to kill everybody, everywhere and spread the Cabal empire throughout the multiverse. I am not strong enough to stop him on my own, so I looked for anybody who was strong enough to stop Ghaul, and you are a hundred times as powerful as him. So I brought you back to life, and now I'm asking you to help me stop Ghaul."

"But how can I help you Dylan?" Mumble asked "I'm just an ordinary penguin, even if I'm kinda weird."

"I'll try to explain this again." Dylan said as he brought out the well used four X-rays frame the previous chapter. "I was mutated by a machine that gave me these powers. You were mutated even more than I was when your egg was dropped. Unlike normal penguins, you do not have organs to do what you need to live. Instead, your well, I'm just gonna call it a brain for simplicity's sake, your brain simply manipulates time and space to get things done, but you didn't have full conscious control over it, hence the whole not singing thing. I was not born with my powers, they were something I knew had happened to me, so I studied them and figured out how they worked. So you can help stop Ghaul, I'm going to help you use your powers. Are you ready for your first lesson?" Dylan asked.

"I'll try Dylan." Mumble said "But don't expect much."

"Okay. So the way we use our powers is pretty intuitive. You just sort of think of what you want done, truly visualize it if it helps, and then tell yourself to do it. Now for your first ever attempt, think of something you've always wanted to do, and then do it. (I bet you can guess what mumble always wanted to do) Mumble started to sing in an amazing voice, and everybody stopped what they were doing to and came to see who was singing. Everybody was shocked that it was Mumble singing, but nobody was surprised his heart song matched Gloria's. Also unsurprisingly, Mumble still danced while he sang, and the dancing actually made a lot more sense when he was singing too. Then Gloria joined in, and they sang their song together for the first time.

**Gloria: **Day-light deals a bad hand

Baby uh-uh it don't work

Oh baby uh uh uh uh uh

Uh uh uh uh uh, so slowly

So slowly, into hearts of those who

Need more than they get

Day-light deals a bad hand

To penguins that has laid too many bets

The mirror stares

You in the face

And says:"Baby uh uh, it don't work"

You say your prayers

Though you don't care

You sing and you

Shake the heart

Dance!

**Mumble and Gloria: **Boogie wonderland!

Midnight creeps so slowly into hearts

Of men who need more than they get

Daylight deals a bad hand

To a women who has laid too many bets

The mirror stares you in the face and says"Baby, uh uh it don't work"

You say your prayers though you don't care

You dance and shake the hurt!

Dance"Mumble!"

Boogie wonderland!

Dance, dance"Mumble!"

Boogie wonderland

Dance"Mumble!"

Boogie wonderland

Dance, dance"Mumble!"

Boogie wonderland

**Everyone:** "mumble!"

**Mumble and Gloria:** All the love in the world can't be gone

All the need to be loved can't be wrong

All the records are playing

And my heart keeps saying

"Boogie wonderland, wonderland"

Dance!

Boogie wonderland!

Dance!

Boogie wonderland

Once they were done, Dylan started clapping "Mumble, that was amazing. One miracle is enough for today. We'll work some more tomorrow, I'll teach you how to control the world around us next."

Later that night, Noah and the elders talked to all the penguins, and said "Now that we have Mumble back, we have no need to crowd Adelie land anymore. We should start looking for a new Emperor Land." Dylan then stood up, and Noah called out to him "Dylan, our resident hero, I see you have something to add to this discussion?"

"Indeed I do." Dylan said. He teleported to the front of the gathering and created a holographic screen with a map of the area on it. "I was thinking about this problem today, so I did some reconnaissance. There is nothing similar to Emperor Land within a hundred miles from here. I would like to use this as an opportunity to train Mumble on the art of physical manipulation of reality. We will build a perfect home for all you emperor penguins, one that will last forever." All the penguins cheered, and the elders agreed this was a good plan.

Early the next morning, Dylan shook Mumble awake. "Mumble, we need to start planning New Emperor Land. Also, you know you don't need to sleep anymore. Or eat, actually. Although I still eat, just for the taste." Dylan conjured up a full breakfast, toast, bacon, scrambled eggs, and orange juice.

"What's that you're eating, Dylan?" Mumble asked

"Oh, it's a human food." Dylan said "My favorite thing to eat in the morning."

"What is it called?" Mumble asked.

"Well it's toast, bacon, and scrambled eggs." Dylan said.

"It looks pretty good, wait, did you say **scrambled** **EGGS!?" **Mumble yelled, waking up Gloria and Erik.

"Calm down Mumble, first off, they're chicken eggs, not penguins I would never do that, second, these are only eggs that will never hatch. You can't eat the ones with chicks inside, okay." Dylan said."Plus it's the most delicious breakfast their is. I don't know how you live on raw fish. You should try some human food, it really is amazing. Aside from scrambled eggs, they have pizza, tacos, steak, soda, chips, and the ultimate food, pop tarts." Two pop tarts appeared in Dylan's hand, and he handed one to Mumble. "Try it, I promise it's the best thing you have ever eaten."

"What do the humans put in this that I don't want to know about?" Mumble asked as he looked at it uncertainly.

"I really don't know, actually. Nobody does." Dylan said.

Mumble took a bite and spat it back out. "How do you eat that stuff?" He asked. "Maybe I'll just stick to fish."

Dylan shrugged and said "More for me then." and continued eating his pop tart. "Anyway, today's the day we have to design and build new Emperor Land." He reminded Mumble. "The first thing to do is to pick a spot for it. I assume you penguins will still want it near the ocean?"

"How else could we get food?" Mumble asked.

"Well, when we're done today, you'll be able to just make a pile of fish appear whenever you want." Dylan responded. "However if you're not there, near the ocean is a good idea. The spot we want should also be pretty flat and level so it will be simplest to build. Now, how do you think will be the fastest way to travel around and check for possible locations?" Dylan asked.

Mumble thought about it, than Erik guessed "You can fly Dylan!"

"That is true Erik." Dylan said "That would be the fastest way to search for a good spot, if it wasn't for the humans."

Dylan pulled out a laptop and fired up Google Earth. "They have an interactive, detailed, three dimensional map of the entire world! It's really quite impressive." Dylan scrolled over to the coast of Antarctica, zoomed in, and just moved up and down the coast, looking for a flat spot.

Finally, Mumble saw one and shouted, "Dylan Stop." "Right there." He said as he tapped on the screen with his flipper. Because the laptop had a touchscreen, Google Earth obediently went down to a street view, showing an abandoned humans base full of junk and old buildings.

"That looks like a good spot." Dylan said. "We'll have to clean out all that junk first, but it is flat, level, and near the ocean."

"But that's the forbidden shore." Mumble said. "As well as being really creepy and full of trash, it's full of killer whales."

"Right, I forgot you've been there." Dylan said. "Don't worry Mumble." Dylan said. "The trash will be easy to clear out, but the killer Wales will be even easier to scare off."

"How Dylan?" Gloria asked. "Maybe you don't know, but those things eat penguins."

"Mumble you have to stop thinking like a penguin and think like a god now." Dylan said "I have an energy capacity of forty yotta-watts, and you can do at least a hundred times that. Together we could literally vaporize the galaxy." "I think between you and me we can scare off a couple killer whales."

"But how do you plan to do it Dylan?" Mumble asked. "Well I basically plan to jump into the water and let them break their teeth trying to bite me, then start attacking them. A human and a penguin that are stronger than them should be enough to scare them off. If they come back again, then we just make them dissapear."

"It's that easy?" Mumble asked.

"Sure. You just wish something is not there, and then do it. Which brings us to todays lesson, physical manipulation. Then you will just need to learn teleportation, flying, and controlling pure energy, and you'll be ready to fight Ghaul. I'll teleport us out there for now though." Dylan said. "Once we're done we can come back to get the penguins."

Gloria and Erik jumped as Dylan and Mumble disappeared. "We're going to have to get used to some weird stuff Erik" She said

**Mumble- So how is it you know so much about us? You literally met us two days ago.**

**Dylan- Well you see, the humans have these things called movies...**

Disclaimer: I dont own Happy feet, How to train you Dragon, or Destiny 2 (I wish I did)


	4. Emperor Land

**I'm putting this story on temporary hold. I originally planned to finish this story and then write two prequels, but I think it is best to write them in chronological order. So this story may not be updated for a long time. ****Update: The first story 'Looking for a home' is now up.**

Dylan and Mumble appeared at the forbidden shore with a flash, and Mumble stumbled and fell. "That feels really weird, he said. My feet are definitely not happy right now. You do this every day Dylan?" He asked. "I dont think I'll ever get used to that."

"Oh, you get used to it." Dylan responded. "It beats flying. And it definitely beats walking everywhere. Right, the first thing we have to do if you penguins are going to live here is scare off those killer whales. You ready to learn the basics of fighting as a god?" Mumble nodded, and they both jumped into the water. Mumble immediately started swimming, Dylan just hovered in place.

"You know you dont have to swim right? Just wait for them to come to us." They waited for what seemed like hours, Dylan floating serenely, Mumble swimming in agitated laps.

"How do you never get bored?" Mumble asked.

"I would," Dylan answered. "If I wasn't constantly doing something. Even when I'm standing perfectly still, I'm always doing something, somewhere in the multiverse. For example, right now I just beat up five leopard seals that tried to eat the amigos. I suspect we'll here about how an entire pack of leopard seals were pulverized by an iceberg from them tonight."

The water around Dylan started turning red and cloudy. "Are you bleeding?" Mumble asked.

"Nope." Dylan said. "Just filling the water with blood. If that doesn't attract them, nothing will." Finally, three dim shapes appeared in the distance. As they got closer and started circling, Mumble got ready to dart back to land. "Remember Mumble." Dylan said "they can't hurt you. Nothing except the forty thousand yotta-watt black hole bomb I'm building in an empty universe, to use on Ghaul, can ever hurt you. That and maybe Ghaul if he gets stronger since the last time I saw him. But anyway, they can't hurt you."

The lead orca went straight for Dylan, since they thought he was bleeding, and tried to bite him in half. Mumble heard a crunch as teeth broke. "Now Mumble." Dylan said "Slap the killer whale approaching you. Aim to stun it." Mumble slapped the orca with his flipper, and it vanished with a flash, instantly vaporized from the impact.

"Not that hard Mumble!" Dylan yelled. "We want to leave them alive to tell the other predators not to mess with penguins." The third orca saw what happened to his other comrades and turned around and swam briskly away, the first orca then turned and followed. As the killer whales retreated, Dylan rocketed after them faster than it was humanly (or penguinly) possible to swim, Mumble thought for a moment, figured out how Dylan did it, and caught up with him. Dylan then teleported them directly in the path of the fleeing predators and said "Go to tell your friends, if you have any, that if you mess with penguins, you mess with us. I suggest you start eating fish." Then they teleported back to the forbidden shore.

"That was awesome!" Mumble said

"Hopefully they'll stay away from here now." Dylan agreed. "Now we have to clear out all this junk. Physically changing the world is really easy. Just picture the world with whatever changes you want to make, then do it. Go on Mumble, try it." Mumble closed his eyes and pictured the forbidden shore without any old buildings, rusty tanks, piles of scrap metal, or trash floating in the water. When he opened his eyes, all trace of human habitation was gone. It was just a flat beach with mountains in the distance. "Good." Dylan said. "With practice, you won't have to close your eyes or concentrate at all as it becomes more natural to you. Now we need to plan out your new home."

A hologram of the area appeared in the air between them. "This is not a real object, just something I'm making you see by sending light to your eyes. But you can still change it by sending different light to my eyes. Now think about what we need to build, and then project it." Mumble projected a hologram of something very similar to Emperor Land, but with multiple exits, and lots of caves all around the edges.

"Hmm. Looks a lot like old emperor land." Dylan said.

"That's because it is." Mumble said "I figured why bother building here and dealing with the aliens trash and predators, when we could just fix up and maybe improve old Emperor Land."

Dylan groaned and covered his face with his hand "What would I do without you Mumble?" He said "See why I needed help? I can't even build a home for a bunch of penguins, forget about saving the multiverse from Ghaul." "At least you can use your powers Dylan."

Mumble sighed and then said. "Everything's been so crazy since you showed up. I have no idea what I'm doing." "To be fair, I don't either. I still don't understand where our power comes from."

Dylan said. "We'll figure it out together. Now, ready to go back to where we started?" They disappeared from the forbidden shore, leaving it empty and clean, and reappeared in the penguins camp between Adelie Land and the wreckage of Emperor Land.

As they appeared, Gloria was coming out of the water with several fish for her singing class. She saw them and said "Back already boys? Killer whales to much for you two big strong gods?"

"Nope" Mumble said "We scared them off pretty fast. Then we realized that it was actually smarter to fix Emperor Land than build on the forbidden shore, because its in a better spot, and closer to Adelie Land."

"Well, good luck then boys." She said before she left to teach her class.

"Now Mumble." Dylan said as he turned back to him. "I suggest we go over the plan before we did Emperor Land. Would you do the honors?."

"Oh. Sure Dylan." Mumble said and he conjured up the plan from earlier.

"There are a few changes I want to make before we build this." Dylan said. "First, I suggest we add a ramp at the back end to get out, just in case. Also, I want to extend the left side out a little bit, there are some things I want to put there. A movie theater and a workshop filled with computers and electronic parts appeared in the niche he had created. Mumble turned and started walking towards the ruins of emperor land.

"Hold on Mumble." Dylan said "The final thing you need to learn about physical manipulation is how to do it from a distance. It's pretty simple, actually. You just need to keep the place you want to change fixed in your mind, as well as the change you want to make. It only gets complicated when you have to work across multiple universes. Now try it. Think of Emporer Land, then think of the blueprint, then do it."

Mumble opened his blue eyes and said "Done." Dylan looked at Emperor Land from above, without actually being there, saw that the changes had worked, and said "Good job. We are gonna have a big surprise for them tonight."

**Mumble- so the thing you made next to your workshop...**

**Dylan- that's for watching those movies I was telling you about. Tomorrow, in celebration of the reopening of Emperor Land, I plan to have everyone watch a very special movie...**

Disclaimer: I dont own Happy Feet, How to train your dragon, or Destiny 2 (I wish I did)


	5. Watching happy feet 1

**I'm putting this story on temporary hold. I originally planned to finish this story and then write two prequels, but I think it is best to write them in chronological order. So this story may not be updated for a long time. ****Update: The first story 'Looking for a home' is now up.**

"I'm worried Dylan." Mumble said. "What If it didn't work."

"Of course it worked Mumble. You're a thousand times stronger than me. And I know it worked because I was watching Emperor land from above as you did it. It worked fine, its all repaired and ready for all the penguins to come back." Dylan repeated for the millionth time.

All the emperor penguins were on their way to see their new/old home. Finally, the huge group came in sight of Emperor Land.

"It's a miracle." Noah said. "Our ancient home is restored. We must give thanks to the Great Guin."

"You can thank Mumble actually." Dylan said, and quite a few penguins nodded and agreed. "This 'Great Guin' didn't really pull through for you, did he?" Dylan continued. Noah did not openly challenge him, but he told the elders to keep an eye on Dylan.

"You're right." He said "I believe we must also thank you and Mumble for the return of our homeland. How, in your human traditions, should we thank you?"

"Well... " Dylan said. "I was thinking we could... Have a party!" Everyone, especially the amigos, cheered. Dylan turned to Mumble and said "Is their anything you penguins eat other than fish?"

"Well, we also like squid and krill, but otherwise, not really." Mumble said. "Hmm... not a lot to work with." Dylan said. Tables (penguin height) appeared all over Emperor Land and Dylan shouted "Food's on me." And the tables filled up with trays of fish, squid, and shrimp, krill is really not worth eating unless there is a whole swarm of it. By the end of the party, thousands of penguins had paraded up to Dylan with slimy fish in their mouths that they had caught for him. Dylan accepted them all gracefully and then surreptitiously incinerated each one and went on eating pizza. After politely listening to a couple of the penguins improvised songs, Dylan snapped his fingers (the penguins thought being able to snap was pretty cool) and an enormous pair of speakers appeared in front of the penguins, and started blasting some of Dylan's favorite music. At the end of the party (after a lot of singing and dancing) the adelies went home, except the amigos. Then Dylan had an announcement to make.

"If it's all right with you guys, there is one more thing from the human world I would like to share with you tonight." The penguins all agreed, and Noah allowed it, even though nobody was listening to him anymore. Dylan summoned a giant holographic screen and then pulled out a DVD of (you guessed it) Happy Feet. "This is what humans call a movie." Dylan said. "The humans in this universe didn't make it, it's from a different one, but it nonetheless contains an accurate account of everything that happened since Mumble's parents met, to when the humans stopped taking your fish. But don't worry, it's only an hour and forty minutes long, the humans did an excellent job cutting out things not important to the story. Any questions?"

"Oh I have one Dylan." Erik said. "Am I in it?"

"No Erik. They made a second movie about you. We can watch that later. Here we go" Dylan said, and the movie started.

When the Warner Bros. and Village Roadshow Pictures logos played, the penguins were very confused until Dylan told them that they were just to show who made the movie. Through the outer space shots at the beginning, They were amazed by how the galaxies and stars they kept hearing about really looked. When the singing started, they all looked around to see who was singing, until Dylan reminded them it was just the movie and said "Everybody's singing is in it. Even Mumble's," so penguins got ready to cover their ears. When Lovelace started narrating, everybody yelled at him to be quiet, then realized, again, it was the movie. "How do humans do this, Dylan?" Gloria asked. "It's already so confusing." "Well." Dylan said "Usually you are not a character in a movie you watch. They're supposed to be, for the most part, about people that don't exist. The humans in the universe this is from don't think you exist, because you don't, in that universe."

When it got to the part where Memphis wins Norma Jean's heart, they were both singing along to their song, amazed at hearing it instead of just singing it. When the movie played the scene where Memphis dropped Mumble's egg, Memphis only flinched a little, he was pretty used to being humiliated about it by this point. At the point where Gloria makes Mumble hatch, Mumble turned to her and said. "I didn't remember that. Thank you, you saved my life." "Aw Mumble, you're so fish." Gloria said. "Now be quiet!" They all watched quietly for a while, Memphis cringed when he saw how mean he was to Mumble, and everybody cringed as they watched Mumble try to sing, then cringed again as they saw how mean they also were to him.

During the point where Mumble talked to the skuas, quite a few people said "So that's where he heard about the aliens." When the boss skua said the aliens were "Bigger, fiercer, and smarter too." Dylan said "Well, he's not wrong. Humans are pretty smart." And when the boss skua said humans were "like big ugly penguins. Fat, flabby faces with front-ways eyes, no feathers, no beaks." Dylan said "Now that's just mean. A human body is much more useful than being penguin shaped. You can't build anything useful without hands... Unless you're me. Or Mumble."

At the graduation scene, Dylan said "That's what you call a graduation ceremony? Seriously? He tells you its's okay you cant fly" He pointed at Noah "because you can swim, then you throw feathers everywhere? Really?" "It's tradition Dylan." Norma Jean responded "we've done it that way for thousands of years. Although, I never really liked it." She glared at Noah. "Plus evolving flippers wasn't a choice." Dylan said. "It was a random mutation that turned out to be beneficial, and thus became more common, until all penguins had flippers. That's how evolution works. It's not magic, it's not controlled by some "Great Guin". It's just science."

When Mumble's generation all started swimming for the first time Dylan said to Mumble "those feathers must be pretty annoying while your swimming. I mean they don't insulate you like they're supposed to, or streamline you, or catch air..." "they're fine Dylan." Mumble said. "They just need to dry off sometimes." "I could fix them for- " "No" Mumble said "You sure?" Dylan said "I could just snap my fingers" Mumble's feathers changed to normal penguin feathers. "No" Mumble said "Their alright" and he changed them back.

When Mumble fell after fighting the skuas for half a fish, Dylan said "That was at least two hundred feet. That would have killed an normal penguin. But as people have said all your life Mumble, you're hardly a penguin at all. You survived that fall without any broken bones, because you don't have any. You don't have a skeleton."

Once Mumble met the amigos Dylan said. "So they met you and thought the way you danced was fun after 15 seconds, but out of a colony of thousands of musically inclined penguins not one ever thought that your dancing could be fun throughout the first four years of your life?"

After Mumble and the Amigos slid down the cliff and caused an avalanche. Mumble asked Dylan "So that thing that came out of the ice, What was it?" "That's called an excavator Mumble." Dylan said "Humans use it to move things and build things." "Humans are individually not very strong, but together, they can build tools that can do amazing things, almost as amazing as me and you."

At the part where Mumble meets Lovelace, Lovelace asked Dylan about his "sacred talisman" "Oh that's just a piece of trash. You know those cans of soda I'm always drinking out of? Well most of the time when humans buy those, they buy them in groups of six. That "talisman" is just the piece that holds them together. Humans sometimes just leave it when they drink the soda, and apparently a bunch ended up here."

When the amigos laughed at the idea of singing to win a mate, Dylan said "I have to agree with them. If you love someone, just say it. You don't have to sing a whole five minute song. But collecting rocks is even sillier. I guess there is no standard human way to go about it."

At the scene where Ramon pretends to be Mumble singing, Dylan laughed and said "I can't believe you would even bother trying that. I mean, you can't sing at all, in any way, then all of a sudden, you sing with a Spanish accent. How could you possibly think that would ever work?"

When Memphis said the fish would return if Mumble denounced his friends and stopped dancing, Dylan said "Yeah, not really. Humans rule your planet, and it was lucky they decided to stop fishing because a spontaneous dance party was not really a good plan to communicate with them either."

When Mumble was able to guess first try what Lovelace was trying to say when he was choking, Dylan said "Why didn't you try to talk to the humans like that? Clearly you must be the charades champion of the world, if you could guess what he meant because I couldn't."

After Gloria found Mumble on his way to the forbidden shore, Dylan said "Aside from your obvious lack of relationship skills, what surprises me most was how she was able to find you so quickly after you set off, unannounced, into uncharted territory in a random direction."

After Mumble talked to the elephant seals, Dylan asked "So I thought the language you spoke was penguin. Does every animal speak penguin? Except fish? And what was that "alien annihilator" they talked about? I'm pretty sure that doesn't even exist."

Once the killer whales had left, Dylan said "Why can't they talk?" and when ship came through, Dylan said "Right and an enormous trawler made absolutely no noise somehow until it was right on top of you."

When they saw the fleet of trawlers and Rinaldo said "They could rule the world." Dylan said "They do. They take food like this from all over the world, and for every one of you, there's 15,112 of them, for a total of 7.6 billion people. That's a lot of people, so when they work together they can do some pretty cool stuff. Of course, they also spend a lot of time and energy fighting each other over everything, literally everything." "So Dylan" Mumble asked "what actually are those big things?" "Oh those." Dylan answered "They're called trawlers. They pick up literally thousands of fish per minute, they. Have to, because they have billions of people to feed. Now they just fish somewhere else."

"I still cant believe you swam all the way to Australia. That's really far. " Dylan said. "Again, if you were a penguin, you never would have made it." "So." Mumble asked "What was that place?" "That's what's called an aquarium" Dylan said "Its a place where humans collect animals that live in water, so people can look at them. I guess they count penguins too, because you spend so much time in the water."

After Mumble attracted all the people by dancing, Dylan said "I want to know how all those people got there so fast. Were they all in the penguin exhibit, but not looking at the penguins? It should have taken at least twenty minutes for word to spread that fast. And also, they find an amazing dancing penguin, and rather then trying to make money off you, they just let you go back. Why? They had no reason to suspect you were trying to tell them something."

When Noah said "None but the Great Guin have the power to give and take away the fish." Dylan said "Uh.. Hello. Me and Mumble here. We can too. Maybe I should take away your voice, but I might not be generous enough to give it back." "You really don't like him, do you Dylan?" Mumble said "Why? He's pretty nice as long as you don't upset the Great Guin."

"Well, that's exactly it." Dylan said. "I've seen this kind of rule by religion before. He decides what does or does not offend the Great Guin, and pretty soon he'll decide I do. It wont actually mean anything, considering I don't have to do anything he says, but it will be annoying. And," He raised his voice "**It's especially annoying considering **_**there is no 'Great Guin'!**__ If he existed, don't you think I would have gone to him first? I was looking for a god, remember?"_

When the aliens came in a helicopter, Dylan said "That is a perfect example of why the humans rule this world. They cant fly, but they built machines that fly faster than any birds, they can't swim very well, but they built machines that cross oceans and catch fish thousands at a time."

After the aliens watch them dance, Dylan said "You know, its very lucky they reacted to you dancing by assuming you were trying to communicate a very specific environmental concern. I would have just assumed it was some sort of ritual."

During the part where congress and the UN debates fishing, Dylan said "this is one downfall of human society. There are so many of them they often can't agree with each other or get anything done quickly. But they get it done in the end."

While the penguins were celebrating the return of the fish, Dylan said "You guys really do love fish, dont you? I cant stand them, especially when they're raw like you eat them. They're so slimy and disgusting."

At the end, Dylan said "And these are what's called the credits. They show everyone who helped make this movie. We can watch them if you want, but you cant read, so it wouldn't really mean anything to you." Dylan paused it at the list of voice actors. "Remember in the universe this is from, you dont exist and none of this ever happened. To make this movie they used computer animation, which I'm not going to explain right now, I'll just say instead of recording something actually happening, they use a machine that makes a movie that looks real. Then for the sound they used humans whose voices they liked for the parts, and just recorded them saying the words, and added it in. Because this universe is 100 percent accurate to the movie, your voices are identical to those actors. Maybe you could meet them someday, that would be interesting."

**Erik- So Dylan, when are you going to let me fly? You said I could.**

**Dylan- Well, maybe while I teach Mumble, you can come too, okay.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Happy Feet, How to train your dragon, or Destiny 2 (I wish I did)


	6. Who said penguins can't fly?

**I'm putting this story on temporary hold. I originally planned to finish this story and then write two prequels, but I think it is best to write them in chronological order. So this story may not be updated for a long time. ****Update: The first story 'Looking for a home' is now up.**

"Alright Mumble, it's time for the second part of your training, flying."

"Why do I need to learn that Dylan?" Mumble said. "It feels so unnatural. I'm a penguin, we don't fly."

"Mumble, if you've listened to no one else your entire life when they told you you weren't a penguin at all, listen to me now. They were absolutely right. You are not a penguin. And you need to stop thinking like one if we're going to have any chance at all to save the multiverse from Ghaul. You are the only person who can stand against him. But first you need to learn how to fly."

Then Erik popped out from behind a snowbank and said "Come on daddy, learn how to fly. Then you can teach all of us!"

"Erik, What are you doing here?" Mumble said. "You're supposed to be in school."

"But daddy, Dylan said I could come. He said he would let me fly!"

Mumble turned to Dylan. "He can't just skip school Dylan. Come on Erik, go back to class."

"Why not?" Dylan said. "They don't actually learn anything useful in that school anyway. It's either you can sing, or you can't, and Erik's gotta be the best singer in his generation already."

"No I'm not." Erik interrupted. "Have you ever heard Bo sing? She- her singing I mean, its so amazing."

"Either way Mumble." Dylan interrupted before Erik could embarrass himself more. "It wouldn't really hurt if Erik missed class just this once, would it? Flying is something he's wanted to do his whole life, you know that."

"Please daddy?" Erik said "I'll never miss school again, I promise."

"Fine son. Just this once." Mumble said.

"Yes!" Erik said. "Can we start now?"

"Hold on Erik." Dylan said. "I need to teach Mumble here first. He's the one that actually needs to be able to do this. Now Mumble, this is where it is crucially important that you stop thinking like a penguin. You are not a penguin! Stop acting like one. You can fly, but it won't feel natural, unless you stop thinking like a penguin! Now repeat after me. I am not a penguin. I can fly." Both Mumble and Erik repeated this at the same time. "No, not you Erik." Dylan said. "For some reason, you're a completely normal penguin, unlike your father. You can't fly, unless either me or Mumble let you, which were not going to have time to do a lot. Maybe I should get you a plane." (Dylan really gets sidetracked **alot**, doesn't he?)

"Anyway Mumble" Dylan said. "The easiest way to fly is to just use your power, and push yourself around. However, to fly most efficiently, you also need to control the air around you. Use it to push you, like we did with the water when we were swimming, and use it to support you when you want to fly slowly and hover. You're so powerful, it normally doesn't matter, but to fight Ghaul, you're going to want to fight efficiently. Now let's try it." Dylan and Mumble both lifted up off the snow. "Good Mumble, you're getting fast at figuring things out." Dylan said "Faster than me." He added sadly.

"Okay, now move around." Mumble started to move forwards, then back, then sideways, then said "It's just like swimming!" and pulled off a barrel roll then took off back towards Emperor Land. "Looks like he figured it out." Dylan said to Erik. "Come on, now it's your turn." Erik started floating above the snow. "For you, just lean in the direction you want to go. No need to flap your flippers or anything. I'm basically just pushing you in the direction you want to go, but letting you control it." Erik started to fly slowly towards Emperor Land, then took off more quickly as he got the hang of it.

"I'm flying!" Erik shouted "I'm really flying!"

"And they said penguins couldn't fly." Dylan said.

As they approached Emperor Land, they saw Mumble flying laps around the outside, then circling around Noah's glacier, before landing in an open spot to meet them when he saw Dylan and Erik. "wasn't that fun Erik!" Mumble said. "Too bad Dylan can't let you do this all the time. Why is that?"

"Well Mumble, I'm kind of crunched for energy at the moment. Ghaul's armies are growing faster than ever and they've stepped up their game, they're conquering multiple universes at once. I'm constantly using all of my power to either help the worlds they attack slow down the red legion, because they can't be stopped, or directly hitting the Cabal with it. That's why I often use Human inventions to do things or get around, I literally have no power left for me."

"How can I help Dylan?" Mumble said. "I have even more power than you, wouldn't that slow them down a lot?"

"That would be great, but even though I am constantly researching the ways our powers work and new ways to use them, I have not yet found a way for us to share energy."

"Well maybe I can help!" Mumble said.

"Maybe you can think about it." Dylan said. "You've solved bigger problems before. However I am worried I wouldn't be able to hide such a large amount of energy from Ghaul. He might find us here, and if that happens before you're ready, we're all dead. Well, why don't you go practice flying and think about it."

"Okay." Mumble said, and he flew off to find the amigos.

"And you should get off to school now Erik." Dylan said, then he winked. "I'll cover for you with Miss Viola."

Later, after Mumble had found the amigos and showed them he could fly, he flew back to Emperor Land to show everybody else. Then suddenly, Sven dropped in to apologize again for abandoning them after the humans left. He left in shame before the emperors were saved, and did not know that Mumble had died and was subsequently brought back to life. Then he saw Mumble. "Is that you Mumbly?" He asked. "You can fly? This is new, yes?"

"Yes Sven" Mumble said "I can fly now."

"But how?" Sven asked "Penguins can't fly! I found that out the hard way."

"It's all because of Dylan here." Mumble said.

"Who?" Sven interrupted before Mumble could finish.

"Dylan" Mumble said "The guy behind you." Sven turned around to see Dylan behind him, and then saw he was a human.

"But he's one of the aliens!" Sven yelled, instantly remembering seeing the chickens cooking through the window of the boat. "What is he doing here? We're not safe from him!"

"What do you mean, Sven?" Mumble asked. "Dylan's a nice guy."

"Yeah, Dylan's cool." Atticus chimed in.

"Yeah!" Everyone agreed. "Dylan actually does what he promises. And he saved Mumble's life." They added.

"But the aliens are bad!" Sven yelled.

"Why is that Sven?" Mumble asked again "I know they used to take our fish but they stopped now, I don't hold it against them, they need to eat too."

"No that's not it all." Sven said. "The reason I'm so afraid of the aliens is, well, they... they eat birds!"

"They WHAT!" The nearby penguins, who had all stopped to watch, yelled.

"Is that true Dylan?" Mumble asked.

"Yeah, it's true." Dylan said. "Humans eat birds. But only the ones that can't fly. The flying ones are too much work to catch. So not you Sven. Plus, they don't eat penguins, mostly because none of them live here, if they did, they probably would."

"So, you're not going to eat me?" Sven asked timidly.

"No Sven." Dylan said. "I'm not going to eat you. If I wanted to eat a bird for some reason, it would probably be a chicken. Or a turkey. But definitely not a puffin. Plus, I mostly stick to food that tastes better anyway."

"Well, in that case, it's very nice to meet you Dylan." Sven said. "So, what's this about you saving Mumble's life?"

"Well, it happened like this (read chapters 1-3)" Dylan said. After retelling his life story again, Dylan said "So Sven, what I want to know is, where did you learn the song Dragonstea Din Tei? It's a human song."

"It's a what song?" Sven asked.

"Oh right, you only know them as 'the aliens'. Humans are what the aliens call themselves, and what everyone here now refers to them as. But anyway, that song is a human song. I know you said it is in 'sven-ish' but that's not a real language. The song is in the human language Romanian. It's a human song. Where did you learn it?"

"Well, I heard it on the thing the humans that saved me were on."

"Oh, that makes sense, and it makes sense you remembered it too, it is an incredibly catchy song."

Then Ramon ran up to them and said "Sorry to interrupt amigo, but their are some scary looking guys outside, and they're getting closer!"

**Mumble- So Dylan, why don't you ever sing or dance with us? You can, right?**

**Dylan- Yeah, I can, but I prefer not to, I'm not very good.**

**Mumble- Well, there's no way you are as bad as I used to be. Thank you for fixing that, by the way. **

**Dylan- Oh, it was nothing. You did it yourself. I just showed you how.**

**Mumble- So, who was that, the guy that attacked us today?**

**Dylan- That is what's called a psion. They are the smallest and fastest of the Cabal soldiers. That guy was a scout.**

**Mumble- They're getting closer, aren't they?**

**Dylan- Yeah, we're going to need some reinforcements while you finish your training.**

Disclaimer: I dont own Happy Feet, How to train your dragon, or Destiny 2 (I wish I did)


	7. Some old freinds

**I'm putting this story on temporary hold. I originally planned to finish this story and then write two prequels, but I think it is best to write them in chronological order. So this story may not be updated for a long time. ****Update: The first story 'Looking for a home' is now up.**

**Psions look like this: **Psion#/media/File%

(Flashback) The small scouting party of five Cabal psions marched into Emperor Land with their rifles on their backs, not expecting any resistance from the penguins. Suddenly, Mumble and Dylan appeared behind them, quickly taking out all five before they had a chance to alert their commanding officer that they had found Dylan, because Ghaul had his best troops in the red legion searching for Dylan after he had survived his recent encounter with Ghaul and escaped.

Later that day, Dylan and Mumble were fixing laser blasts in the ice and the penguins were just generally cleaning up the entrance to Emperor Land, where the battle took place.

"So those were the Cabal Dylan?" Mumble said

"Well not exactly." Dylan replied.

"Psions are a race that the Cabal enslaved to fight for them. Real Cabal are much bigger and scarier."

"I thought you said the Cabal wouldn't start attacking this universe for months. Why were they already here?" Mumble asked.

"That wasn't an invasion Mumble," Dylan said. "That was a scouting team. They were looking specifically for me. Ghaul doesn't know about you get, but he has all of his best soldiers out scouring the multiverse, looking for me, because he thinks I'm the only thing left standing in his way. Luckily for us, we have you. But, I'm not done training you yet, and I don't have time to defend a bunch of helpless penguins from every band of psions that come around. That's why I'm gonna call in a few favors with some old friends, and get some reinforcements."

After the days routine round of sparring and Mumble practicing his powers, Dylan went to his workshop in the corner of Emperor Land to build a device to get a message through to multiple universes, because he was using all his power slowing down the Cabal. As he worked, he complained to himself.

"I need a lab assistant. But I'm surrounded by idiots. These penguins don't know a transistor from a screwdriver, and most of them don't even care to learn. Then there are those little penguins, always asking questions! So persistent... still, I guess Einstein once said you can never learn if you never ask questions... wait, that's it! I can train those little penguins! That'll be fun."

Dylan finished up his transmitter and sent his message. In two separate universes, one of which was identical to How to Train Your Dragon, and the other was identical to Destiny 2, two notes appeared on two tables asking for reinforcements asap, and they were picked up by two different armored hands.

"Hey gang, come look at this." Hiccup said, while Cayde said to the rest of the vanguard, Ikora and Commander Zavala "Guys, you're gonna want to see this." After reading the notes, the vanguard headed to their headquarters, the tower, while Hiccup and the dragon riders went home to Berk. The vanguard left their friend Hawthorne in charge of the guardians while they were gone, and headed to the coordinates on the note. Hiccup told his father, the chief of Berk, that they were leaving to help their old friend, Dylan, then went to the location on their note.

Once they had arrived at their respective locations, both groups waited for a while, then started to wonder when Dylan was going to arrive. "This isn't like him." Commander Zavala said. "Dylan will travel through time rather than be late for a meeting. I'm worried something has happened to him."

Meanwhile, in Emperor Land Dylan and Mumble were getting ready to teleport Dylan's friends to them. "Alright Mumble, you're going to have to teleport my friends to us, because I still can't spare any power away from the fight against the red legion." Dylan said "I've been working on a method to allow us to communicate with our minds, and this is the perfect test. I'm going to send you some locations with my mind, if you receive them, move the people at those locations to us." Dylan sent the locations to Mumble's brain.

"I've got them!" Mumble yelled

"Now, move them here." Dylan said. "They're in separate universes, so it might take a minute." Before he even finished, the dragon riders and the vanguard appeared in front of them. "Jesus!" Dylan yelled "That was fast. You're getting faster than me. You'll be ready soon for sure!"

"Ahem." Zavala cleared his throat and said "Aren't you going to introduce us Dylan?" "Right, sorry." Dylan said "Mumble, these are my friends from other universes, coincidentally also identical to human entertainment. From the universe of destiny two, this is the vanguard, the leaders of the guardians, the leader of the Titans is Commander Savala, with the armor and the blue skin. Leader of the warlocks is Ikora Rey, and the robot in the cloak on the right is Cayde 6, leader of the hunters. On the right are the dragon riders. In the center is Hiccup, their fearless leader. Next to him is Astrid, arguably their best fighter. On the other side is Snotlout, the on who's helmet is on fire."

Snotlout Immediately threw his helmet into the snow and glared at his dragon. "And on the end is Fishlegs." Dylan continued "On the other end are the twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut. And these are their dragons." Toothless, Stormfly, Meatlug, Barf and Belch, and Hookfang landed in the snow behind the dragon riders.

"Woah." Mumble said "What are those?"

"Those, Mumble" Dylan said "Are dragons. After all, they are the dragon riders. They kind of need dragons to ride on. Come to think of it, forget a plane, maybe I should get Erik a dragon. Dragons pretty much fly themselves. Anyway, these are our reinforcements. They can help protect the penguins while you finish training."

"So Dylan..." Cayde said "Why are we here? Your note said you needed reinforcements but it seems pretty peaceful here."

"Well, you haven't seen the locals sing yet. It can get pretty crazy. Unfortunately, their dancing problem is not the reason you're here. Ghaul's back, and now he has powers ten times stronger than mine." Both groups gasped at the same time, remembering their previous struggles with Ghaul.

"It's not all bad news though" Dylan said "I found out that Mumble here has powers a hundred times stronger than Ghaul, and I've been training him to use them. Yesterday we were attacked by some scouts, just a couple of psions, but the red legion is getting very close and I could use some help protecting all these helpless penguins while I finish training Mumble. That's why I had Mumble bring you here. I need you two elite teams to hold off the Cabal until Mumble and I are ready to take on Ghaul. And when he comes, he's gonna bring an army. But don't worry, I have a plan for that too.

**Mumble- So Dylan, you said you had a plan to deal with Ghaul's army. What is the plan?**

**Dylan- Well, it involves Atticus, Bo, and Erik-**

**Mumble- NO! Absolutely not!**

**Gloria- Mumble, let Dylan talk honey. It might not be a bad plan. Is it?**

**Dylan- I plan to teach a special class for them and any other chicks that want it about human science and technology . After I'm done training you, we'll work together to build some weapons and vehicles to even out the odds when the Cabal come. Maybe I'll do a night class for any adults that want to learn too.**

**Gloria- That doesn't sound so bad Mumble. I think that would be fun for Erik.**

**Mumble- Oh, alright. But he better not get hurt.**

Disclaimer: I don't own happy feet, how to train your dragon, or destiny 2 (I wish I did!)


	8. New school curriculum

**I'm putting this story on temporary hold. I originally planned to finish this story and then write two prequels, but I think it is best to write them in chronological order. So this story may not be updated for a long time. ****Update: The first story 'Looking for a home' is now up.**

In the center of Emperor land, near the ice tower, the vanguard and the dragon riders were setting up a command post on top of a small hill. After a lot of arguing about what to include, the command post was an interesting combination of guardian technology and viking style decorations. Noah walked up to Dylan as he was watching his friends put the finishing touches on their command post, which would be their headquarters for the duration of the battle with Ghaul.

"And who are these men? We both know I still don't want you here, and now you have the audacity to invite guests to our home! The only reason I don't banish you right now is because I would have a rebellion on my hands."

"I brought my friends here to protect you penguins from the Cabal raiders because I can't. If you want them to leave, I'll have Mumble send them back." Dylan shrugged "It's your funeral." Noah grunted and grudgingly acknowledged that Dylan's friends should stay. As he was leaving Dylan said "Noah wait. I actually wanted to ask you, where would be the best spot to set up a school?"

"For what?" Noah asked "We already have a school."

Just then, Memphis walked up to join them. "Sorry to interrupt." he said.

"Not at all." Noah responded "I was just leaving."

"Well, actually, I wanted to talk to you Noah." Memphis said. "My boy Mumble was telling me about an idea somebody had, to have a second school where Dylan can teach the chicks about human technology."

"That sounds like an excellent idea." Noah said. "You really earn your spot as an elder Memphis."

"Thank you Noah." Memphis said.

"There is just one problem." Noah continued. There is no room within our home for another school, and I will not condone taking the chicks outside. It is too dangerous."

"Ahem, hello.." Dylan cleared his throat. "I can fix all of those problems for you."

"No." Noah said. "You have changed our home enough already. I will not allow you to change it even more."

Dylan started to say "Or else what?" but Memphis interrupted and said "That's alright. I thought maybe Dylan could just teach as part of the school we already have. That would work, right Dylan?"

"Uh, yeah.. That would work fine." He said, disappointed he would have to share both the school and the chicks attention.

After Noah left to do important leader things, Memphis turned to Dylan and said "You're welcome."

"Yeah, thanks." Dylan said. "He really doesn't like me. I wonder why."

"You're a threat to his leadership." Memphis said. "Just like Mumble was when he didn't follow the traditions."

"But why?" Dylan asked. "I don't want to take his job, I'd be a terrible leader."

"Unfortunately" Memphis said "Even though you don't want to overthrow him, the fact remains that the other penguins listen to you and not to him anymore. Combine that with the fact that you disagree with everything he says, and the fact that you've destroyed most of the traditions that Mumble didn't, and he's completely lost control of his people, whether you want him or not."

"Wow.." Dylan said. "When you put it that way.."

"And" Memphis continued "Now the thing with the school. The last thing Noah wants is to have you teaching the next generation of chicks to completely ignore both him, and penguin tradition in general."

"Well, I'll keep that in mind." Dylan said "By the way, Where did you hear about the school? I'm gonna guess it wasn't Mumble. He still doesn't like the idea."

"No, I about heard it from Maurice" He said. "Gloria was talking to him about it. I'd better go now. I've got important council stuff to do.

"Well" Dylan said "Thanks for the help."

Later that day, after Dylan and Mumble had finished yet another round of practicing (This time they were predicting the future) Dylan asked Mumble "So who teaches in the school?"

"Gloria does." Mumble said "Ms. Viola is retired now. You'd know that if you didn't spend all your spare time in that workshop of yours. You should take a break and have some fun sometimes. Wow, I'm starting to sound like Ramon."

"That's exactly why I'm working on training some assistants. That and the fact that I'm doing you penguins a favor by teaching your kids to make human technology. In a couple generations you'll be just as powerful as the humans." "But why does it have to be the kids?" Mumble asked "Why Erik?"

"Because they actually want to learn." Dylan said. "And Erik in particular because, like his father, he never shuts up with his never-ending stream of questions."

"I know." Mumble said "I'm just worried about him."

"You don't need to be." Dylan said "He's safer with me then he could possibly be any where else in the multiverse."

"I know." Mumble said "I still worry about him though. He almost jumped off a cliff because he thought he could fly. I hope you can keep him safe."

"By the way," Dylan said "Noah was about to flat out refuse to let me train them, until your dad saved me, but he still only barely was willing to listen, so I'm going to be teaching in the existing school. I guess that means I'm going to be teaching alongside Gloria."

Later that night, in Mumble and Gloria's ice cave in the wall of Emperor Land, after Erik had gone to sleep, Dylan, Mumble, and Gloria were still up, talking about the new school setup. "Maybe we could split the day in half?" Dylan said "Would that still give you enough time to teach them to sing? Because I can work with a lot less time. A lot of what I plan to do will be projects they can work on out of school."

"Well maybe I can teach them for the first two thirds of the day, then you can have them for the last third." Gloria said "Would that be enough?"

"Dylan." Mumble interrupted "You said you wanted to find a group that was really interested in your technology, and work with them even more, right?"

"Yes.." Dylan said.

"Well what if you split the day into three parts, first you teach all the chicks about science, then Gloria teaches all the chicks to sing, then for the last part, those that want to focus on singing work with Gloria, and those that want to focus on science work with you."

"That sounds great." Dylan said "Does that work for you?" He asked Gloria. "Yeah, I like that idea." she said

"Well, I'm gonna let you sleep now." Dylan said "I'll go work on some stuff for tomorrow."

The next morning, Dylan Met Gloria in front of the school. "Before we go in, do I need to bring anything?" He asked

"Why would you need to bring anything?" Gloria said.

"Well, I don't know." Dylan said "I've never been a teacher before."

"Don't worry." Gloria said "You'll do fine. Since you're up first, what do you have planned?"

"Oh, I have some surprises planned for them." Dylan said "I just hope they like them."

"Oh don't worry about it." Gloria said "They practicality worship you already. You'll do great." They walked into the school just as the chicks were finishing reciting the penguin alphabet.

"Good morning class." Gloria said

"Good morning Miss G!" The class responded.

"Today we're going to do things a little differently. I'd like you to meet your new teacher" She looked around for Dylan "Where is he?" She said

"Miss G?" Atticus asked "You're not gonna be our teacher anymore?"

"No honey." Gloria said "I'm still gonna be your teacher. The elders just decided that you should also learn about something new, and the new teacher is an expert in it."

"Is it mumble?" Bo asked "He's so cool !" One chick said "He's stronger than a million penguins!" yelled another chick.

"Stronger than Dylan!"

"And he can fly!" Erik said

"No, Mumble is not your new teacher." Gloria said "He's busy learning so he can save us from the Cabal. Speaking of learning, where is your new teacher? He was right behind me!"

Just then, Dylan appeared next to Gloria with laser burns covering his shirt and blood dripping from a cut on his right arm. "Oh my Guin Dylan!" Gloria said "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be alright." Dylan said "Just give me a minute. Sorry, I had to go. Cayde needed my help with a patrol of Cabal." As Dylan talked, his wounds quickly healed and the holes and burns on his shirt disappeared. "What did I miss?" He asked.

"Well, I was just telling them about their new teacher." Gloria said "Dylan's our new teacher?" Erik said "Awesome!" "Now that you're here Dylan" Gloria said "Why don't you begin."

"Alright." Dylan said "You all know me." He said to the chicks "You know how I'm training Mumble to save us from the Cabal. But, we need help. Mumble and I can handle Ghaul when he comes, but my friends are going to need help protecting you from Ghaul's army. I plan to build an army of machines to even out the fight, but even I need help to design and build an army in such a short time. I'm here to teach you about human science. When I'm done, those of you that enjoy it can help me build an army to fight the Cabal, and the rest of you can go back to learning to sing with Gloria here. Any questions?"

Bo raised her flipper "I've got one Dylan"

"Yes Bo?" Dylan said "What is 'science'" Bo asked.

"I guess you're about to find out." Dylan said. "Now gather around me."

At the end of the day, the chicks left school to meet their parents and Dylan and Gloria left to find Mumble, who had been practicing time travel on his own.

"That went well, I think." Dylan said to Gloria as they walked (slowly).

"Are you kidding Dylan, you were amazing!" Gloria said "I have never seen anybody keep their attention for that long. They really seemed to enjoy it."

"I hope so." Dylan said. Then Mumble appeared in front of them. "Mumble!" Dylan said "You surprised me! Good thing I can't do anything to you, I was ready to punch you into next week! It looks like you have teleportation down, though."

"Nice to see you too, Dylan." Mumble said "So, how did it go today?"

"I'm not sure yet." Dylan said. "They seem interested, but it may take longer than I thought to teach them everything I want. It's not like singing. It doesn't come naturally, you have to learn it."

"Dylan." Mumble said "You were able to give me the locations of your friends using your mind, can't you do something like that with them?"

"Maybe." Dylan said "But it was different with you. Then I was just sending a signal to you that you were able to detect and understand, but they can't do that. I'd have to mess directly with their brains, and I try to avoid doing that, it's very easy to screw up."

"You did it to me when you brought me back to life." Mumble said. "It worked then, why not now?"

"I was desperate then." Dylan said. But still, maybe it can work. But I'd need to practice first.

**Mumble- So Dylan, are you ready to teach the chicks with your mind yet?**

**Dylan- Actually, yes. I've got the process working perfectly.**

**Mumble- Already? I thought you said it would take a long time. It only took a day. **

**Dylan- For me, it did. I slowed down my perception of time, so every second for you was an hour for me. I spent five years researching penguin neuroscience, and I'm finally ready.** (I did the math if an hour was a second, 5 years would be 12 hours)

**Gloria- So you'll be ready to do that in school tomorrow?**

**Dylan- Yep. Then I won't take up any more time at school. Except working with the five chicks I pick, of course.**

Disclaimer: I don't own happy feet, how to train your dragon, or destiny 2 (I wish I did!)


	9. New school curriculum 2

**I'm putting this story on temporary hold. I originally planned to finish this story and then write two prequels, but I think it is best to write them in chronological order. So this story may not be updated for a long time. ****Update: The first story 'Looking for a home' is now up.**

Today was Dylan's second day teaching at penguin elementary. once all the chicks had arrived, Dylan stood up and said "You're all learning so well, it took me about a year to learn as much as you already have. However, there's been a slight change of plans. Ghaul's moving even faster, so we have to learn faster too. Luckily, I've figured out a way to do what people have always dreamed about. I've figured out a way to put knowledge directly into your brains."

All the chicks started talking excitedly. Gloria stepped up and said "Please be quiet everyone."

"Thank you Gloria." Dylan said "Now, I'm ninety nine percent sure this will work flawlessly."

"Ninety nine percent?" Gloria interrupted "I thought you said it was perfect!"

"Well" Dylan said "The process **_is_** perfect, but there's always a small chance that I could screw up. That's the one percent. Plus, I've successfully completed one thousand four hundred and thirty eight test runs on simulated penguin brains, and they all worked, so this is almost entirely guaranteed to work, but if I said it was perfect, I would be lying to them."

"I see." Gloria said. "Well, if you're ready, go ahead."

"Alright." Dylan said "Just to be safe, in the unlikely event it does something irreversible and terrible to them, I should probably do it to just one first."

"Okay." Gloria said, then she turned to the class. "Who would like to go first?"

"I'll go Miss G." Atticus said.

"Thank you." Dylan responded "Now Atticus, please just relax. Here we go..." Dylan's fingers tapped on an visible holographic keyboard for a few seconds. "And.. Done! Now, to see if it worked. Atticus, you feel alright?" "Yeah Dylan." Atticus answered. "I'm cool."

"Good." Dylan said. "Alright Atticus, what is the formula for mass to energy conversion?"

"I don't know Dylan, you haven't taught us that yet." Dylan sighed and shook his head. Then Atticus started laughing. Dylan looked back up, confused "I'm just kidding, Dylan." Atticus said "It's energy equals mass in grams times the speed of light squared!"

"Yes!" Dylan shouted "It worked!"

"You seem surprised." Gloria said "I thought you were sure it would work." She added sarcastically.

"Of course I was." Dylan said "Ninety nine percent sure."

"Right." Gloria said. "Why don't you go ahead and do it to the rest of the class."

"Already done." Dylan said "Now to test it."

"Erik" Dylan said "What is the half life of Uranium?"

"Four point five billion years, Mr. Dylan." Erik said.

"That's right Erik." Dylan said

"Now, James, what is the frequency of indigo light?"

"That's six hundred and seventy to seven hundred terahertz Dylan."

"Good." Dylan said "Alright Sofia, What's the distance between the Earth and the sun?"

"It's one astronomical unit." Sofia said. Then Dylan started laughing.

"Did I get it wrong?" Sofia asked nervously.

Dylan stopped laughing and said "No, it looks like you're smarter than me. I forgot that the AU was actually the distance between the Earth and the sun. I taught it separately, and you connected the dots on your own. Excellent work."

"Alright Bo, I have a tough one for you."

"Bring it on !" Bo said "I like a challenge!"

"Alright, you asked for it. Is light a wave or a particle?"

"Both!" Bo responded. "Or really, neither until an external stimulus affects it one way or another."

"Perfect!" Dylan said.

"That was actually the basis for the machine that mutated me." Bo walked back to her place between Erik and Atticus.

"That was amazing Bo!" Erik said

"Yeah!" Atticus said "That was super cool."

"Thanks guys." Bo said.

Dylan walked back to the center of the school and said "Well, my part of class is almost over, I can't stand around interrogating you all day. Just so I can be more sure that it worked completely correctly, I'm going to pick one more of you for one last question."

He pointed at a chick in the back named Liam and said "Uh.. Liam, right?"

"Yes" Liam said nervously.

"You ready for your question?" Dylan asked.

"Yes" Liam said again.

"Alright Liam, what is the atomic weight of Palladium?" Dylan asked.

"Um, fifty six?" Liam said and the whole class started to laugh at him. (Thanks to Dylan they knew the answer was 106.42)

"That's ri- wait no, that's not it. That is actually the atomic **_number_** of Barium." Then he turned to the class and said "Don't laugh at him! It's not his fault, I must have messed up somehow." He turned to Gloria and said "This is why I didn't say one hundred percent."

"Now, where did I screw up?" He said to himself. After about four seconds he said "Well, I've answered one question and raised a lot more. I guess I didn't mess up after all. Whatever he did was his fault."

"Dylan!" Gloria said

"Sorry." Dylan said "I'm used to dealing with numbers, not people."

He turned to Liam and said "I will try to figure out what happened. In the meantime, just hang tight, you're not in any immediate risk, so I may have to prioritize some other things first."

"Alright, I've kept you for long enough, go learn something useful. Because I'm now finished with teaching you, school will be back to normal, except for the five of you that I will pick at the end of class today." Dylan said.

"They will work with me and Mumble, mostly with me, to save the day when Ghaul comes. You'll be our secret weapon. Well, you'll be our backup secret weapon. Mumble's our secret weapon. Anyway, I'm out." Dylan said, and he teleported to his lab to figure out why Liam's instant training hadn't worked.

As he analyzed his brain more closely, he noticed something odd. "Hmm, that's weird." he said. "Those particles can only mean time travel was involved here. Let's see if we can detect who it was." Dylan had noticed each god left behind a unique signature when they used their power. "Well, it's not Ghaul, thank Guin." (Dylan was starting to pick up some penguin habits) "It wasn't Mumble. It was... me? Well, future me clearly had a good reason for doing this, and future me probably also had a good reason for not telling me why. I'm just going to have trust this future me on this one.

When class was done, Dylan teleported back to penguin elementary. "Ready to hear who I've picked?" "Yes!" the chicks shouted "Tell us!" "Alright, quiet down. Before I start please know you are obviously free to decline. I have three backup choices for each person I selected. First up is Bo. "Yes!" Bo shouted.

"Up next is Atticus." Dylan said "Cool!" Atticus said.

"Next is Sofia." Dylan said "Great!" Sofia yelled.

"Erik" Dylan said "Awesome!" Erik shouted back.

"And Liam" Dylan said. There was a second of silence and then, "Liam!" The rest of the class yelled "Why'd you choose him?" "Yeah!" One chick yelled. "Why Liam and not me?"

"Marcus!" Gloria said "That is extremely rude! Alright, class dismissed, get home to your parents everyone." Then she turned to Dylan and said "Why did you do that? You just made his life worse than mumble's was! Not only do they all think he's weird, but they all hate him for getting chosen instead of them."

"Well" Dylan said "As for the first, it was inevitable. And as for the second, I might have just made him thirty five enemies, but I also gave him four good friends. And powerful friends too. But the biggest reason I chose him is because he is going to be very important."

"Important?" Gloria said "How exactly?" Dylan told her about his discovery of his future self. "I see." She said. "Well, let's hope you're right."

**Dylan- Now that you penguins have access to the same technology as the humans, I think that hiding from the humans is no longer possible, so the next best thing to is to meet them.**

**Mumble- Meet who exactly? Didn't you say that they are split up into almost two hundred countries? Where would we go? **

**Dylan- To the place where they are all together, the United Nations**

**Gloria- You said they're the ones who stopped everybody from taking our fish, right? They must be very important. What do you plan to do, stroll in and say hello?**

**Dylan- Exactly!**

Disclaimer: I don't own happy feet, how to train your dragon, or destiny 2 (I wish I did!)


	10. Meeting the humans

**I'm putting this story on temporary hold. I originally planned to finish this story and then write two prequels, but I think it is best to write them in chronological order. So this story may not be updated for a long time. ****Update: The first story 'Looking for a home' is now up.**

It was early evening in Emperor land. Dylan and his five students, Erik, Atticus, Sofia, Bo, and Liam, had just finished drawing up some of the blueprints for the army they planned to use against Ghaul. "Good work today." Dylan said "We are just about done planning. Now we need to figure out where to get the materials." All the chicks then left his workshop, except Liam who stayed behind to talk to Dylan. Dylan didn't see him, and started pacing around, thinking about how to get those materials. Then, he nearly tripped over Liam.

"Liam!" He said "What are you doing here? I almost stepped on you! Then Mumble would have to bring you back from the dead. And he's not to good at that yet."

"Why couldn't you save me Dylan?" Liam asked

"Because I'm using all my power to fight a losing battle against Ghaul." Dylan said. "But I'm glad you're here. I need your help."

"You need my help!" Liam said "I don't even know why I'm on this team. What could you possibly need my help with?"

"I picked you because of your outside the box thinking." Dylan lied. "Which is why I need your help figuring out where to get the raw materials for this army. I'm too busy to make them, and Mumble's not reliable enough yet to make the complex electronics, alloys, and fuels we need. That means we need to get them from the humans. The question is, how? We would need to trade something for them, and Antarctica isn't exactly rich in natural resources."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Liam said "The only thing we really have is fish. Wait, that's it! Fish! The humans obviously really want them, and we have lots of them."

"Good work. That kind of outside the box thinking is what I chose you for!" Dylan lied. "That should work, as long as you limit them so they don't take all the fish like they used to. We could trade fishing rights in exchange for those resources! Nice work, Liam."

"Thanks!" Liam said.

"You should probably get back to your parents." Dylan said "They'll be looking for you." Liam ran out the door as fast as a baby penguin can run. (Not very fast)

Later that night, Dylan was talking to the Elders, Noah, Mumble, Gloria, Lovelace, and Dylan's friends, The Vanguard and the Dragon Riders. "You all know my plan to build an army of our own to even out the odds when Ghaul comes after us." Dylan said. "Unfortunately, to do that we need a lot of resources. I'd make them myself, but I'm busy losing a war against Ghaul's army. I'd have Mumble make them, but sorry Mumble, you're not really reliable enough yet to make all the complex materials we need."

"It's alright Dylan." Mumble said "I'm working on it."

"I know." Dylan said "But that leaves us with only one choice. We have to buy those resources from the humans. And that means they need to know that you are people." There was a collective gasp from the penguins, except Mumble and Gloria, who had known about this plan the whole time.

"Are you sure that's safe?" One elder asked.

"Well" Dylan said "They already know you exist, and now that my five students are using technology just as good as theirs, sooner or later, they'll find out about that. Obviously, they don't want to hurt you, they have already tried to help you several times. Now that you have access to the same technology as them and that I know you are just as smart as them, the best thing to do is get them to see that you are people too, and to get them to recognize you officially as an independent country."

"I plan to go to a meeting of the United Nations, the people who stopped everyone from taking your fish." Dylan continued.

"At least we know they like us." Memphis said.

"Exactly." Dylan said "They were ready to believe your dancing meant something, so even though this sounds even crazier, we have enough proof to convince them, I hope."

Dylan turned to his friends, who were standing off to one side, and said "Hiccup and Zavala, as the leaders of your two groups, I'd like you to come with me, so you're in the loop with what's going on." He turned to the other two guardians and five dragon riders. "You should stay and patrol still, I have no idea how long we might be gone."

Then he turned back to the penguins. "Other than Mumble, who needs to come to help me prove it, and Lovelace, the closest thing we have to a leader of Adelie Land, who do you think should come?" Dylan asked Noah "Preferably less than five."

"I will go." Noah said.

"Me too." Memphis added

"And me!" Gloria and Norma Jean said at the same time.

"Perfect." Dylan said. "We'll go tomorrow morning. this may take a long time."

"Well, when will we get there?" Norma Jean asked

"Tomorrow morning!" Dylan said. "I'm just teleporting us there. What did you think we were gonna do? Swim all the way to New York? That's almost two and a half times further then Mumble had to swim." With that, they all headed off in separate directions, back to their homes, and Lovelace went with the amigos, who had their own cave in Emporer Land.

The next morning, Dylan, his friends, and the six penguins gathered together near the entrance to Emporer Land. "Everybody here?" Dylan asked. Everyone was, so Dylan nodded at Mumble, and he teleported them into the parking lot of the UN headquarters in New York city. Dylan walked up the the doors, and shook hands with the guard, quietly passing him a roll of hundred dollar bills.

Once they were inside, Mumble asked him about what just happened. "This is not the first time I've had to get in here." Dylan said. Then he pulled a cell phone out of his pocket and called Bo. (He had built a cell tower in Emperor Land.) "Bo." Dylan said "Get on your computer, and erase the camera footage at the UN headquarters, and replace it with a loop of the past two hours."

"Done!" Bo said

"Thanks" Dylan said, and put away the phone. "Alright, lets move." Dylan said "Their meeting is scheduled to end in fifteen minutes. When they got to the entrance, Mumble teleported them inside, and Dylan changed their memories, so it looked like they had been there the whole time.

Right as they got inside the room, the man in charge said "And that concludes todays agenda. Any emergency business?"

Dylan stood up and shouted "I have some!" Everyone in the room turned and looked at him.

"And who are you?" The man said. "I am the representative for Antarctica." Dylan said

"Very funny." the man said "Antarctica is an uninhabited continent, and does not have a representative. Guards, get him out of here." The two guards in the room started to walk towards them with their pistols drawn.

"Get behind me and Mumble." Dylan said to the rest of the group. "This could get messy." Hiccup and Zavala immediately stepped forwards, Zavala pulled the shotgun he always carried off of his back and loaded it, Hiccup drew his sword and got ready to call his dragon, Toothless.

Then Mumble stepped in between the two groups and said loudly and in plain english "Stop it! All of you, stop!" Hiccup and Zavala grudgingly put away their weapons, and the guards lowered their pistols in amazement.

All the humans in the room were stunned. "Did the penguin just say that?" One reprsentative asked.

"I think so." Another said back.

Taking advantage of the silence, Dylan continued talking. "That is exactly why I've come here today." He said "By the way, is this being broadcast on TV now?"

Recovering enough to talk, the man at the podium said "No."

"Then get the cameras rolling!" Dylan said. Then he pulled out his phone again. "Bo." Dylan said "Yes, it's me again. Yes, I know your in the middle of class, but this is important! Spread around that emergency virus you made, so we have control of everything with a screen. When you're done, broadcast this meeting to every single screen on the planet. Thanks!"

Once everything was set up, Mumble walked up to the podium, and the rest of the group followed behind him. Once Mumble got to the podium, he began the speech he had rehearsed with Dylan. "Hello everybody." He said "My name is Mumble. I am an emperor penguin. You may recognize me as 'that dancing penguin.' What I came here today to tell you is that, despite what all your research has told you, we are people too. We can talk. Thanks to Dylan here" He pointed a flipper at Dylan "We now have an equal knowledge of science and technology to you."

"We don't want anything from you" Mumble continued "Except to be recognized as an independent country, and to be recognized as people. As for the fish, we don't hold that against you, we understand you need to eat too. We are willing to trade fish to you in exchange for resources, becauses thanks to your actions, we sure have a lot of fish. Thank you for your time." Then Mumble backed away from the podium. "Lovelace, Noah, anything to add?" Mumble asked

"No, Mumble my man, you said it all." Lovelace said

"I agree." Noah said "You did well." By that time, various scientists had been summoned to the UN headquarters to confirm that the penguins really were talking. After a lot of thorough testing, they reported to the council that they were indeed talking.

"However, something interesting is happening." They said. "They are speaking a different language, but somehow, the sound is being changed in midair into english."

"Impressive." Dylan said. "You figured all that out very quickly. But you'll never be able to guess how it's being translated, so I'll give you a hint, I'm doing it."

"You are?" The scientists asked "How?"

"Well," Dylan said, "It's a long story, but the short version is that I was mutated in an accident, and somehow, I am now omnipotent. Mumble is too, actually. We can talk more about this later." He turned back to the penguins and said "You had something else planned, right?"

"Oh right, the song!" Mumble said "I forgot! I'm glad I can be part of it this time!"

"You were always part of it Mumble." Gloria said.

"Oh, I know." Mumble said "But now I get to sing. I can't believe I could never do that before." Then he quickly froze time for everybody on the planet and turned to Dylan "Why was that anyway? I know it was the cold, but what was actually wrong with me?"

"Well," Dylan said "Your vocal cords, the part of your throat that vibrates to make sound, were severely damaged by the cold. When you were very young, your voice sounded terrible. They slowly healed as you grew, but they still don't work when you really push them and try to sing."

"But they work now, right Dylan?" Mumble asked "You fixed them, right?"

"Well, " Dylan hesitated "Last time you sang, I may have helped you out a little bit."

"What do you mean?" Mumble asked, even though he had a feeling he already knew what Dylan meant.

"I analyzed your voice, compared it to how everybody else sounds when they sing, and predicted what your singing would sound like."

"Why?" Mumble said "Why did you do that?" "We can talk about this later." Dylan said "Right now you've got a song to perform. Try not to sing, I won't be able to help."

"Alright." Mumble said "But we **WILL** talk about this later." Mumble unfroze time and turned back to the penguins. "Everybody ready?" Mumble asked. Instead of answering, Gloria just started the song. She obviously had missed Dylan and Mumble's conversation, but she could see something was wrong between them.

Bad Liar

by Imagine Dragons

Oh, hush, my dear, it's been a difficult year  
And terrors don't prey on innocent victims  
Trust me, darlin', trust me darlin'  
It's been a loveless year  
I'm a man of three fears  
Integrity, faith and crocodile tears  
Trust me, darlin', trust me, darlin'

So look me in the eyes, tell me what you see  
Perfect paradise, tearin' at the seams  
I wish I could escape, I don't wanna fake it  
Wish I could erase it, make your heart believe

But I'm a bad liar, bad liar  
Now you know, now you know  
That I'm a bad liar, bad liar  
Now you know, you're free to go

Did all my dreams never mean one thing?  
Does happiness lie in a diamond ring?  
Oh, I've been askin' for  
Oh, I've been askin' for problems, problems, problems  
I wage my war, on the world inside  
I take my gun to the enemy's side  
Oh, I've been askin' for (trust me, darlin')  
Oh, I've been askin' for (trust me, darlin') problems, problems, problems

So look me in the eyes, tell me what you see  
Perfect paradise, tearin' at the seams  
I wish I could escape, I don't wanna fake it  
Wish I could erase it, make your heart believe

But I'm a bad liar, bad liar  
Now you know, now you know  
That I'm a bad liar, bad liar  
Now you know, you're free to go

I can't breathe, I can't be  
I can't be what you want me to be  
Believe me, this one time  
Believe me

I'm a bad liar, bad liar  
Now you know, now you know  
That I'm a bad liar, bad liar  
Now you know, you're free to go

Oh  
Please believe me  
Please believe me

**Mumble**: Alright Dylan, now answer me. Why did you pretend I could sing? It's not the fact that I can't that bothers me, I accepted that a long time ago. But why did you lie to me? What else is a lie?

**Gloria: **Boys! What is going on here?

**Mumble: **Well, you know how I can sing now?

**Gloria: **Yeah...

**Mumble: **It turns out that Dylan was singing for me for the past week!

**Gloria: **Dylan! Why did you do that? What were you thinking?

**Dylan**: Let's see if I can still do the Mumble impression *In Mumble's voice* I didn't know what else to do.

**Gloria: **Really? Can you be serious for one minute?

**Dylan**: I did that because I had to.

**Mumble**: You had to?

**Dylan**: I asked you to do something you'd always wanted to. I forgot that you would obviously try to sing. I had already analyzed your personality, and I knew if you did not succeed at that, you either would never believe me, or would take so long to convince that it would be too late.

**Mumble**: I see. Dylan, it's alright.

**Dylan**: What? Really?

**Mumble**: Yes. It's fine. But don't lie to us anymore. Just remember, I'm one of two people in the universe that can make you sorry!

Disclaimer: I don't own happy feet, how to train your dragon, or destiny 2 (I wish I did!)


	11. Secrets

**I'm putting this story on temporary hold. I originally planned to finish this story and then write two prequels, but I think it is best to write them in chronological order. So this story may not be updated for a long time. ****Update: The first story 'Looking for a home' is now up.**

Dylan, Mumble, Lovelace, and Noah were seated in four chairs, facing the president of the United States, Thomas J. Whitmore, at his desk in the oval office in the White House. The U.S. was the only country that had not asked to see them, so it was their last stop before they went back to Emperor Land, to rejoin Mumble's parents, Gloria, and Dylan's friends, who had already been teleported back.

"Thank you Mr president." Noah was saying. "I'm sure those terms will be quite agreeable."

"Have we taken care of everything?" The president asked as he stood up and got ready to leave."I'm a busy man, you know!"

"Almost." Dylan said. "You remember the last part of our greeting, about how Mumble and I are omnipotent gods?"

"I remember." The president said "Prove it."

"Mr president, please look out the window at the front lawn." Mumble asked. Everyone went to the window, and saw that every nuclear missile the U.S. owned was stacked neatly on the lawn.

"Impressive." The president said. "Now please put them back before you start a nuclear war."

The missiles disappeared from the lawn, and the president shook his head and said "At this point, I'm ready to accept anything."

"Good." Dylan said. "Because we have one more crazy piece of news for you. The Earth will soon be invaded by an unstoppable force of advanced aliens from a different universe called the Cabal."

"Alright, what are they after?" They president asked. "Can we negotiate with them?"

"Unfortunately, no." Dylan said "They are after me. That, and conquering the entire multiverse. For obvious reasons, they can never achieve that, but as far as they know, I am the only threat left to stop them."

"But you can stop them, right?" The president asked

"I can not." Dylan said "Their leader is a god as well, and a hundred times more powerful than me. Once they kill me, they think nothing else will stand in their way. Luckily for us, they don't know about Mumble."

"He can stop them?" President Whitmore asked.

"That's right." Mumble said "I am a thousand times more powerful than Dylan, which makes me a ten times stronger then Ghaul."

"Well, that's very good." The president said. "It looks like you have these aliens covered. I will take measures to defend the United States if they get past you." With that, he stood up and left the room.

"Well that wasn't very nice" Mumble said "He could have at least offered to help us."

"Don't worry about it." Dylan said "We will have our own army of robots soon anyway." They all stood up and followed four secret service agents out of the white house and across the lawn to the road. "All right Mumble." Dylan said "Bring us home."

As Mumble was getting ready to teleport all five of them back to Emperor Land, Lovelace saw somebody walking towards them. "Dylan?" He said "Who is that?" Dylan looked and saw a younger version of Arnold Schwarzenegger wearing sunglasses and a leather jacket walking towards them.

"Hello?" Mumble said.

Then the man reached into his coat and pulled out a shotgun. The people on the street screamed and started to run. "Lovelace, Noah, get down!" Dylan said. Mumble stepped in front of the two leaders and got ready to shield them from the shotgun blast. Dylan was about to pulverize the terminator, when it surprised him by aiming the shotgun past him and the penguins, and firing. Dylan whirled around to see a second terminator get thrown back by the shotgun blast.

"Come with me if you want to live." The first terminator said and blasted the second one with again with the shotgun.

"Thanks," Dylan said with a laugh "But I don't need your help." He stepped past the huddled group of penguins and picked up the second terminator, which was mostly exposed metal now, just as it was getting up after the second shotgun blast.

Dylan applied seventy five tons of pressure to each end of the robot, and simply folded it in half, crushing the terminator's extremely durable, but not invincible power sources. The machine's glowing eyes went dead and it stopped trying to strangle Dylan with one hand, and it's other hand fell away from where it had almost grabbed its own shotgun. Dylan picked up the shotgun, handed it to the first terminator, and said "Hold this for me please." The terminator looked genuinely impressed.

"Dylan, what's going on" Mumble asked "Who is that?"

"This," Dylan said "Is a terminator. It is a machine that was built to kill people. It looks like a human so it can blend in."

"Why is it here?" Noah asked "What does it want?"

"I have no idea." Dylan said. He turned back to the terminator. "What is your mission?"

"To protect you, Mumble Happy Feet, Erik Happy Feet, and Boadicea." The terminator responded.

"Who sent you?" Dylan asked

"I was sent by the resistance to the Cabal invasion in the year two thousand and twenty five A.D." The terminator responded.

"And who sent him?" Dylan asked, and pointed to the terminator he had destroyed.

"He was sent by the Cabal invasion force. They had been steadily destroying the human and penguin resistance, until one day, the resistance attacked the flagship of the Cabal. They killed Dhominus Ghaul. They had won. So the Cabal sent him to eliminate the key leaders of the resistance, and those same leaders sent me back to protect themselves. To protect you."

"Well," Dylan said "We don't need any protecting."

"I can see that." The terminator said "However, my mission is to protect you, and I will continue to do that until I am destroyed."

"Well," Dylan said "That's very nice of you, but that sounds very annoying. And annoying me is not very smart." With that, Dylan made both of the terminator's power sources disappear, and the machine shut down and collapsed.

"That wasn't very nice Dylan." Mumble said "He just wanted to help us."

"That's what he says he wants." Dylan said "But we don't know what his mission really is."

"He was lying?" Mumble asked.

"I don't know." Dylan said "That's why I need to bring him back with me. Bo can take a look at his programming and see what his mission really is."

"Sounds good." Mumble said, and teleported the group back to Emperor Land.

When they got back, there was a huge crowd of penguins waiting for them. "How did it go?" Memphis asked. Then they saw the two terminators.

"Who is that?" Gloria asked as she pointed at the disabled terminator. "And what is that?" She asked about the wrecked one.

"It's a long story." Dylan said "I'll explain it all to you later. Right now, I need to talk to my team. I assume they're with their parents?"

Before anyone could respond, Dylan split himself into five copies and they each ran off in different directions to gather his team of engineers. Just then, Hiccup landed next to them on his dragon Toothless, and Zavala walked out of the command post to meet him.

They watched the various copies of Dylan disperse, and Hiccup said "There he goes again. I assume he didn't explain what he's doing to you either?"

"Of course not." Memphis said.

"He's always very mysterious." Mumble added "And he's so spontanous."

"Spontaneous." All the penguins corrected him out of habit.

"Either way, he will always have his secrets." Hiccup said "I'll bet he's never told any of you about Shadow?"

"Shadow?" Gloria asked "What is that?

"Shadow was Dylan's dragon." Hiccup said. "He was a nightfury, like toothless here." He said, as he patted his dragon's head.

"Dylan had a dragon?" Mumble asked.

"And now he doesn't." Hiccup said sadly.

"What happened?" Mumble asked.

"Dylan came to our universe by random chance." Hiccup said. "At that time, he had almost no control over his powers, and had no idea where he would end up. We found him casually strolling through a part of the forest on our island that was infested with a very aggressive tribe of monstrous nightmare dragons, like Hookfang here." Hiccup pointed at Hookfang , Snotlout's dragon, who was currently amusing himself by melting an iceberg with his ability to light his whole body on fire.

"We were about to land and warn him," Hiccup said. "When we saw a huge monstrous nightmare jump at him from on top of a boulder. The dragon had it's whole body lit on fire, but Dylan pinned the dragon to the ground with one hand, and knocked it out with one punch from his other hand. When we landed, we saw he wasn't even scratched or burned from the fire. We saw him point one of these at the dragon." Hiccup said as he took a cellphone out of his pocket.

"I thought it was some kind of weapon, so I ran in front of him and yelled _Don't hurt it!_" Hiccup said. "Dylan lowered the phone and said 'I would never hurt such an amazing creature. Well, I guess I already did. That'll hurt when it wakes up. But I was not going to kill it'. From that point on he was part of our team. We told him about our world, he told us about his. We brought him with us on missions to stop dragon hunters and pirates, and we never lost a fight again."

"Eventually, he wanted his own dragon. He hadn't figured out how to teleport or fly yet, and everyone was tired of having to share a dragon with him. So, we brought him to an island that had some of every known species of dragon." Hiccup said "We started asking him what traits he wanted a dragon to have."

"Dylan said he wanted something strong." Hiccup said "So we suggested something from boulder class. He said he also wanted it to be fast, so we said it should be something from hunter class. Then he said it should be stealthy and smart enough for both of them, because he wasn't. Strong, fast, stealthy, and smart only fit one dragon, the nightfury. But Toothless was the only nightfury we had ever seen."

"I told Dylan that, and he just laughed." Hiccup said. "Then he snapped his fingers and a nightfury just appeared in the air above us. He just said "I've been practicing". That was when we realized just how powerful he was. Dylan and Shadow stayed with us for a long time, as Dylan gradually got stronger, until one day he got a distress call from a different universe. He left with Shadow, and we never saw them again, until he called us here. Obviously, he doesn't have shadow anymore."

"That distress call was from me." Zavala said, startling everybody because he had been so quiet they had forgotten he was there. "Sorry." He said. "Combat training. Anyway, I sent that call out to anybody that could be listening, because I had my back to a wall and was about to die. Then Dylan and Shadow came flying out of nowhere and demolished the aliens that had me trapped. I brought him back to our headquarters, and gave him a medal in front of all the guardians. And that was when the Cabal attacked. They destroyed all of our defenses, captured almost all of the tower from us and surrounded us in the courtyard where the ceremony took place."

"Then their leader, Ghaul, entered the courtyard. In bloodthirsty Cabal fashion, he wanted to kill the survivors himself. Then Dylan stepped in front of our position and walked directly up to Ghaul, who was ready to just step on him and move on. Dylan punched Ghaul in the chest. Not very hard, but enough to make him stagger. Ghaul grabbed a gun from the nearest member of his elite guards and emptied the entire magazine onto Dylan's face. Once Ghaul was done, Dylan humiliated Ghaul in front of his entire army by beating him, literally, to a pulp and then sweeping the cracked remains of his armor off the edge of the tower with a mop from a nearby janitor robot."

"When they saw what happened to their leader," Zavala said. "The Cabal hesitated, and then Shadow flew overhead and blasted the rest of the Cabal out of the courtyard. After that, it was easy to clear the rest of the Cabal out of the tower and the rest of the city. Dylan instantly became a hero. Then, about a week later, The Cabal came back. They brought a massive army, but Ghaul had somehow been reborn as a god, and he walked into the tower alone to find Dylan and kill him."

"The rest of us guardians were fighting the smaller force of Cabal that had landed in the tower." Zavala said. "I saw Shadow fly into the courtyard where Dylan was waiting at the same time that Ghaul reached it. After a few seconds there was a flash and I never saw either of them again until you brought us here Mumble."

"You want to know what happened to shadow?" A voice said from behind them. The group turned to see a copy of Dylan that had not left.

"Dylan!" Hiccup said. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright." Dylan said. "They deserve to know. Shadow flew past me so fast I couldn't stop him. Somehow, he must have known that Ghaul had become stronger than me and I didn't stand a chance. He attacked Ghaul, who after a few seconds of confusion, annihilated Shadow with a burst of energy stronger than anything I could ever create. That's when I figured out what had happened, and those few seconds of confusion were enough for me t get away and get a second chance at stopping Ghaul."

"Dylan?" Mumble asked. "I'm sorry about what happened, but why don't you just bring Shadow back to life?"

"To do that, I would need to have some part of him to copy and rebuild from." Dylan said "There's nothing left of Shadow."

**Dylan: So, were you able to get at the terminator's real mission from its program?**

**Bo: No, It's heavily encrypted, and it uses a ton of AI related structures I've never even heard of. It would take a master of programming to do this job.**

**Dylan: Unfortunately, I know one guy that can do it.**

**Bo: Unfortunately?**

**Dylan: Well, he doesn't really like me.**

Disclaimer: I don't own happy feet, how to train your dragon, or destiny 2 (I wish I did!)


End file.
